


Quiet

by CoffeeKitten



Series: Volume [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: A prequel fic for Noisy. This is how Hakyeon and Taekwoon came to be where they are at the beginning of Noisy.





	1. Chapter 1

Hakyeon glanced around the café. There wasn’t a single free table in the place. Groups of students clustered around everywhere with coffee and books spread in front of them. Towards the back of the café he spotted someone sitting alone. He sighed and began to carefully make his way over dodging around other students while trying to not spill his coffee.

“Do you mind if I sit with you? There aren’t any free tables.”  The guy sitting at the table looked up and scanned over Hakyeon once. He had some sort of cat-like quality to his blank face. He seemed a little bored or annoyed or something.

The other shook his head and gestured for Hakyeon to sit.

“Thank you so much. My name is Cha Hakyeon. I’m a first year here.”

“Jung Taekwoon. First year.” His voice was soft and smooth. It made Hakyeon feel warm.

“Oh, we’re the same age? Really? You seem older though.” Taekwoon shrugged. “What program are you in?”

“Music Composition.”

“Wow that’s so cool! I’m in the dance program. My specialties are modern and contemporary.” Taekwoon just blinked a couple of times and said nothing. “I’m sorry. Are you trying to work on something? I’ll be quiet I promise.” Hakyeon bit his lip.

Taekwoon let out a small puff of air and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit as he turned back to his papers. Hakyeon wasn’t sure what to make of this reaction.

Hakyeon awkwardly fiddled with his drink. He wasn’t used to quiet people like this. His best friend was loud and obnoxious and there was never silence to fill.

“So… Do you come here often?” Hakyeon cringed a little at his own phrasing. Taekwoon shook his head without looking at the Hakyeon. “First time?” Taekwoon nodded. “I come here almost every day. My dorm is just around the corner from here. It’s not usually this busy. I guess with the first midterms coming up people are trying to cram together.”

Taekwoon set down his pen and stared at Hakyeon with his blank face. Hakyeon felt panic well up in his throat. “I’m sorry am I bothering you? I can be quiet if you want.”

Taekwoon shook his head. “Your voice is nice. You don’t have to stop talking.”

Hakyeon felt his cheeks instantly heat up. “Oh…” Taekwoon smiled a little and Hakyeon felt his heart skip in his chest. His mind wiped itself of all speech. Words just jumbled around but he couldn’t form any actual thoughts.

“Was that weird to say?”

“No! I mean it shocked me a little, but- I mean- you have a really nice voice too. What?” Hakyeon stared down into his cup trying to pulling coherence out of his brain.

Taekwoon chuckled. “You’re cute. I’ll see you around, Cha Hakyeon.”

“You’re leaving? Do you have class?” Taekwoon nodded as he shoved his papers into his bag. “Oh well have fun I guess. I hope we see each other again.” Taekwoon gave a short wave over his shoulder as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re going to be doing a project along with the composition students for your final, so please submit your profiles by end of the week. You need to include any performances and formal training in different styles dance styles. If you have to question a style don’t put it on your profile. Professor Yong will then divide you among the composition students who fit your style.”

Hakyeon felt a surge of excitement. He would be working on original choreography with an original piece of music. Some dancers only dreamed of this and he was going to do it in his first year of college.

“Cha Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon jumped when his name was called. “Yes?”

“You don’t need to submit a profile.”

Hakyeon felt something hard land in stomach. “What? Why? Am I not participating?” _Am I not good enough?_

The professor waved a hand in dismissal. “You’ve already been requested by someone.”

Hakyeon felt every pair of eyes in the room fall on him. He felt very self-conscious all of a sudden. “Requested? By who?”

The professor looked down at her clipboard. “Yong says it was a Jung Taekwoon.”

Hakyeon’s mouth popped open a little. _Could it be the same Jung Taekwoon from the coffee shop?_ He had said he was a composition major. Why would he have requested Hakyeon though? They had only spoken the one time and that was weeks ago.

“Professor Yong also wants to talk to the two of you before you get started. I’ll give you his email after class.”

 

Hakyeon found it difficult to focus. The end of class couldn’t come soon enough.

“Here’s the email. Make sure you get in touch with him as soon as possible.” The professor leaned in a little closer and dropped his voice. “Just between you and me Professor Yong can be a little intimidating. He’s not as bad as the chair of the department but still. It must just be something wrong with composers.” The professor shook himself and turned to speak with other students.

Hakyeon stepped out of the studio and pulled out his phone.

 

**Professor Yong,**

**My name is Cha Hakyeon. Professor Lee said you wanted to have a meeting with Jung Taekwoon and me for the composition/dance project and that I should contact you right away.**

It felt a little awkward and short but Hakyeon hit send anyway and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He had barely even stepped out of the building when a notification rang. He pulled it out again and there was an email from Professor Yong.

 

**My office. 6pm. Main Music Building room 1230.**

Hakyeon gulped. Professor Yong did not waste time. He looked at the time. He only had two hours to prepare himself for this meeting, which meant if he wanted to shower he had to book it to his dorm.

Hakyeon sighed and started to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if anyone can guess who Professor Lee and Professor Yong are  
> There's a pretty big hint for Professor Yong


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful 2017 <3

Finding Professor Yong’s office was really easy. Finding the courage to knock was extremely difficult. Hakyeon wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous about this meeting. It’s not like he was going to be alone. Hakyeon took a deep breath.

“You came.” Hakyeon turned to see Taekwoon standing beside him. The same Taekwoon from the coffee shop.

“So it really was you? You requested me for your project?” Taekwoon nodded, and then pushed past Hakyeon and opened the door. Hakyeon followed him a beat later.

The professor behind the desk stood when they entered. Hakyeon almost bolted immediately. Professor Lee had not been kidding when he mentioned that Professor Yong was intimidating. He had a sort of tired look in his eyes that said “if you mess with me I’ll end you.”

Taekwoon, however seemed totally at ease as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Hakyeon tried to mirror his cool demeanor as he sat down but every movement suddenly felt awkward and staccato.

“Thank you for meeting on such short notice.” Professor Yong’s voice was deep and sounded just as tired as his eyes looked. “It’s not very often that I do something like this, but I saw your audition tape Cha Hakyeon, and I would very much like it if you did a solo performance. Taekwoon has already agreed that that would work better for him as well. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with this. It’s a lot of pressure for a first year.”

“I’d love to!”  Hakyeon cleared his throat and tried to dial down his excitement.

Professor Yong actually smiled and it soften his entire face. “I’m glad to hear it. Since you will be the only two person team you can speak with either Professor Lee or myself if you run into any trouble. Taekwoon, Professor Bang also wants you to send him what you have so far. I think he’s trying to scout for his future classes.”

Taekwoon looked a little shocked. “Really? Wow.”

“That’s all I really needed from the two of you. You can leave.” Professor Yong turned back to his computer in very clear dismissal of the two. Taekwoon and Hakyeon stood and left together.

When they were a safe distance from the office Hakyeon burst. “A solo! A solo in my first year! Oh my god! An original solo!” He was practically bouncing with excitement. “Thank you so much for picking me! I’ll work really hard to capture your music, I promise!”

“I trust you.” Taekwoon looked amused. “Do you want to get a coffee or something?”

“Sure! Let’s go!” Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s hand and began pulling him out of the building and in the direction of Starlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time right? I'm sorry everyone ;n;  
> I didn't forget about this I just got busy. I'll try to update more

Hakyeon could barely contain his excitement as they waited for their coffee at the end of the counter. “So what kind of piece are you writing? Have you already started it? Can I hear it?” Taekwoon just stared. “I’m sorry, I’m just really excited.”

“It’s fine. You said you specialized in modern and contemporary so the song will fit your style.”

“Ah you remembered!” Taekwoon’s eyes widened a little and he looked away. _Ah cute._ “I’m glad you asked me to work with you. You have no idea how much it means to me to have an opportunity like this.”

Taekwoon just nodded. He didn’t turn until the barista placed their drinks on the counter and he grabbed both and headed for the same table towards the back. Hakyeon followed behind him. They sat facing each other once again.

Hakyeon reached for the sugar and started pouring some into his cup. When he looked up again Taekwoon was staring at him with a weird look on his face. Hakyeon felt suddenly self-conscious as he set the sugar back down. “What?”

Taekwoon shook his head and took a sip from his latte. “What do you do besides dance?”

“I don’t really have that much spare time. I work at the library when I’m not in the studio or at class. And if I’m not any of those places I’m studying. I haven’t made a lot of friends here yet, but I have a really good friend back home. He wants to go here as soon as he can afford it. He’s a singer. He’s a really nice guy if he ever visits I’ll introduce you but I doubt he’ll have the time. He’s really busy.”

“You sound close.” Hakyeon couldn’t read the expression on Taekwoon’s face, but it almost seemed wistful?

“He’s like my little brother. I’ve always been kind of looking after him since we were kids.” Taekwoon nodded. “What about you? What do you do for fun?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widened for a beat before his face relaxed once again. “Nothing special. I’m just focused on music.” Hakyeon could hear Taekwoon’s phone buzz.

Taekwoon pulled it out and tapped on the screen a few times and then stared at it looking a little puzzled. “I have to go.”

“What? But you haven’t finished your coffee.”

Taekwoon looked down at his barely touched cup and sighed. “We’ll have to do this another time. Someone needs me. Thank you for agreeing to work with me Cha Hakyeon.

“Oh… ok. Thank you for asking me.” Taekwoon took one last drink from his cup before standing and leaving the café. Hakyeon watched him leave with a strange feeling swirling around in his chest.

“Ah!” Hakyeon stood abruptly and half ran after Taekwoon. He pushed out of the café and called after the other. “Taekwoon!”

Taekwoon hadn’t gotten far and turned at the sound of his name. Hakyeon ran towards him. “I forgot to get your number!” Hakyeon stopped in front of Taekwoon and pulled out his phone. “If we’re going to work together we’ll need to contact each other right?”

“Yes you’re right.” Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s phone and typed in his number before handing it back. “You can just text me whenever.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you around Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon just nodded and continued down the sidewalk. Hakyeon watched after him until he turned the corner and disappeared. Hakyeon then looked down at his phone. “Jung Taekwoon.” He smiled to himself and walked back into the café to finish his drink.


End file.
